Who We Will Be
by 5seedapple
Summary: BBRAE/ ChangelingRae/ Beast Boy x Raven. Realization of certain things makes Raven uncomfortable and Changeling(Beast Boy) takes his shot at making himself, and Raven happy. Will they be able to weather the storms or will they drift apart in a sea of heartache? (Abandoned: Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Teen Titans BBRAE story! Yay me! This disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story- I do not own Teen Titans, all characters are the property of the people that thought of them and all the stupid, repetitive legal nonsense.

I hope you guys like this, it's mostly just my side project but don't think that doesn't mean that I don't love this pairing. It's just that writing OC stories for all of the TMNT guys is a lot more work than this one. I won't be updating this very often so feel free to shove it behind all of the other stories you're following, if anyone follows it, until you see that I've obviously had too much caffeine and posted again.

Without further ado, take the spotlight…

 _ **Raven**_

Raven sat in her room, headphones in, book on hand. The words blurred on the page in front of her eyes. An unwanted yawn escaped her. She blinked hard, trying to make the words blend back into understandable forms. She didn't know what time it was simply because she didn't care. The volume in her hands held her attention, or what little of it she had left. They'd fought off a couple attempted robberies and stopped a car chase that day. She'd been exhausted when she'd entered her room. Now the heavy reading material fell from her fingers to lay beside her. No matter how much evil she fought, sleep was harder to fight. Headphones still in, she nodded.

 _Raven looked down as all of her emotions gathered in a place that she'd never been. They seemed to be celebrating. Even Rage was there, although the hot headed emotion stood by herself and away from the others. Knowledge and Happy were gliding around in the air as if they were dancing. Timid stood out of the way but not too far, even she seemed to be joining in on the impromptu gathering._

 _Raven began to descend to ask what they were doing when she felt something wrap around her middle and pull her backwards. The force wasn't threatening, she actually wanted not to resist it and follow wherever it was taking her. It kept pulling and after a while she became impatient. She tried to break out of it's hold. She couldn't see what it was, didn't know what it was, couldn't imagine where it was trying to take her. She struggled but couldn't escape. She continued to fight against it._

 _Suddenly it let go. Raven flew forward as fast as she could. It no longer pulled her back but she felt pain throughout her body. Once it'd let her go an ache formed around her heart, sending waves of agony to encompass her. She started to cry. Once again the force was there, pulling her. Upon contact the pain went away and Raven let herself drift with it for a while before she stopped._

 _She'd finally arrived at the destination it had chosen. Nothing surrounded her. Darkness spread out, illuminating patches of the darkness were stars that blazed like candles. Nothing had any definition. Something strong held her in place and wrapped around her. She could feel a presence behind her, where the force originated and seemed to try to contain her. There wasn't just one presence behind her, there were two, but they felt like the same thing. She tried to turn and look at who or what it was but when she turned it turned with her._

 _Exhausted inside of her own dream, Raven gave up and surrendered to the entity._

Raven walked out to breakfast the next morning. She'd tried to remember her dream but the details wouldn't come. Someone had been there with her. She'd seen her emotions having a virtual party. She'd been hurt. She took her tea down from the cabinet and started to make a cup. Cyborg was humming at the stove, cooking eggs and bacon. "You want some, Rae?"

"Sure." She'd long ago stopped letting the nickname bother her. It didn't mean that she liked it, but she'd learned which battles to fight. Nightwing, Robin's new name, sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the news paper. He knew he could get it on any of their household devices but opted for the feel and tradition of a real newspaper. Starfire sat beside him, spreading _something_ on top of _something_. Raven had also learned to ignore whatever the other woman was eating. As long as it wasn't a team mate, Raven had decided that it was best she didn't even look at a plate if it sat in front of the woman. Changeling had yet to make an appearance. He'd also changed his name. Something about how he wasn't a boy anymore and wanted people to stop calling him one.

So far everything was quiet. Raven couldn't be happier. The longer the silence continued, the longer she went without having a migraine. "Go-o-o-od morning!" Changeling announced as he walked into the room. Raven sighed and held her cup of steaming tea in her hands. There went that wish. She looked over at her annoying team mate. Out of all of them, he'd changed the most.

Over the years they'd all grown and gotten stronger, Changeling had just done the most. He was taller than her now, something he'd rubbed in her face for a good while after the difference had been spotted by Starfire. His stick thin body now had a good bit of muscle on it, as if it had finally caved under Nightwing's intensive training and learned how to build muscle without protein. He still had a fang that stuck out a little but it was no longer as cute as it had been, it could be menacing. His physical apperance wasn't the only thing that had changed. He'd stopped letting his room pile up with garbage and nastiness. He usually smelled decent, if not a little musky. His uniform didn't constantly have stains on it.

"What's up, Rae?" He asked as he took a drink from a soy milk carton. Obviously some habits had stayed. "You don't look like you slept well." Raven raised an eye at him. Since when did Changeling notice small things like the bags under her eyes? "Bad dreams?" He asked, trying to get her to talk.

"Yeah, something like that," Raven replied in a flat, even voice. Seemingly satisfied, he moved over to Cyborg and started to pester him. The constant noise level was slowly giving her a headache. She finished her tea and left, going to fetch her book and read somewhere quiet.

She looked out at the ocean from atop a large rock. It was quiet and peaceful out here. No one was around. She sat down with the tome and began reading. She loved her teammates. They had become the family she'd never had. That didn't mean that, like any normal family, they didn't annoy her to death. Whenever she could she took the solace of solitude so when she _was_ around them she could tolerate them. She skimmed over a couple pages, finding just where she'd left off the night before. She hummed quietly as she read the contents to herself.

Something slithered across her leg and onto her lap. Changeling in the form of a snake sat coiled up in her lap, reading the book she held. Surprise shook her. "What do you think you're doing, Changeling?"

"I'm seeing what you're reading, duh."

"I can tell that, but why?"

"Well, if you're so interested in it that you've been carrying it around for a week it must be good, what's it about?"

"A reoccurring demon who terrorizes a small village every year until one girl sacrifices herself to appease him and they fall in love before the townspeople find an old tome and head off to free the girl… That's as far as I've gotten."

"Huh," Changeling said as he cocked his head. "It kinda sounds like Beauty and the Beast…" Changeling slithered off her lap and morphed back into his normal self. He leaned over and seemed to be reading the page she was on. "Do you mind?" Raven hissed, annoyed.

"I want to read it," Changeling said quietly.

"So do I, you're taking up my space." She glared at him. His face was close and she could smell a soft scent on his body along with a little musky smell she couldn't name. Then he was gone. She blinked and looked down. A large cat was making its way to her lap. "Now I'm not taking up so much space," he declared. Raven shivered as the warm ball of fur sat in her lap and continued to look at the page. Demoness as she was and as many weird things as she had to deal with on a daily basis, hearing a human voice come out of animal mouths was still odd. Changeling had seemed to perfect an ability to alter the vocal cords of the given animal to be able to speak while transformed. He didn't normally go through the effort and she was surprised he'd bothered the second time.

She sighed, knowing he'd only bug her more if she refused, and continued her reading. She went to turn the page and a paw held her hand for a moment, scanning the last few lines then removed itself. This was how they continued for a few pages. She'd get done then wait a few moments before going to turn the page, sometimes interrupted by a paw, asking for just a little longer to finish. Then, Raven noticed the scenario that was starting to play out on the page. How had she gotten so far into this scene before noticing she had an audience? On the pages, the hero was removing the heroines clothes, kissing her neck, and telling her that he, in no uncertain terms, wanted her. Raven swallowed, she needed to turn the page. She could stop this right here and apologize, tell Changeling that she'd let him borrow the book. But she felt another shiver start as a purr came from the green cat in her lap.

Changeling wasn't waiting for her to turn the page this time. One flick of his paw and Raven was pulled into the beginning lines of the next page. She followed the lines down the page, blushing and wondering why she was still reading. Both characters were naked now, and the hero was laying the heroine down on a bed. The purring intensified and she looked down at Changeling. He was stiff, his purrs short, like pants, and he was fixed on the page. Raven snapped the book shut, accidentally catching Changeling's paw in the pages. He yowled and transformed back, fingers caught in the book. He jerked his hand free and Raven opened a portal to escape through.

Before she sunk away, a hand gripped her. Her eyes met Changeling's bright green eyes and something inside of them frightened her. She pulled away and sunk through the Darkness before raising out of it in her bedroom, exhausted. She had no idea what had happened, and she was scared to find out. It had been innocent at first, she'd thought that everything was normal. The heated, predatory look in those green eyes had changed everything from awkward to embarrassing. She flopped on her bed, groaning into the sheets. What the hell had that look been for?


	2. Abandoned: Up for adoption

well unless some giant miracle happens, im done trying to write for this story. if one of the people who were looking forward to this being finished want to adopt it, please send me a pm. ill let you have my ideas and you can see if they'll flow for you.


End file.
